Diplomacy
Diplomacy boosts relationships with other nations. Relationship Effects Effects of neutral relationship (-9 to 9) -Nothing Effect of good relationship (10 to 24) -Nations can offer you trades -Nations will sometimes aid you in war -Their friends will like you -Nations can form a Mutual Trading Pact (MTP) Effects of great relationship (25 to 49) -Nations can join your alliance -Nations will help you in war -Nations will sometimes send you gifts -Their friends will love you -Nations can form a Mutual Protection Pact (MPP) or a Mutual Trading and Protection pact (MTaPP) Effects of very great relationship (50 to 99) -Nations will always help you in war -Nations will frequently send gifts to you -They will give their land if they're big -They will give you discount if you buy tiles from them Effects of perfect relationship (100) -You can annex them (buy them) if you are 1.5x bigger than them Effects of bad relationship (-10 to -24) -Nations will denounce you -They will place divisions around your border -They will rarely attack you Effects of very bad relationship (-25 to -49) -Nations will provoke you -Nations will greatly denounce you -Nations will probably attack you -Nations will make their provinces inside your nation Effects of worse relationship (-50 to -99) -Nations will attack you -Nations will denounce you again -They will make propaganda against you Effects of worst relationship (-100) -They will never accept your peace offers -They will make mass propaganda against you Relationships No opinion Sets relationship around 0 Requires: You to have made little to no actions to the recipient, including no historical relations Historical relations -15 to +15 Relationship Requires: A reason in the country's backstory Puny Istkanist -5 Relationship Requires: You to be an Istkanist nation and the other nation to have a different religion Special: This debuff doesn't exist if other nation has "tolerant". Puny Legionist -5 Relationship Requires: You to be a Legionist and the other nation to have a different religion Special: This debuff doesn't exist if other nation has "tolerant". Chauvinists -5 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Blind nationalism" trait while the other nation is your neighbour. Reputable +2 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Reputable" trait Oligrendian Pride! +4 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Oligrendian" trait and the other nation to have its capital in Oligrendia. Bezeriathi Pride! +4 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Bezeriathi" trait and the other nation to have its capital in Bezeriath. Mesokian Pride! +4 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Meoskian" trait and the other nation to have its capital in Mesokia. Arephisan Pride! +4 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Arephisan" trait and the other nation to have its capital in Arephisa. Culpenan Pride? +4 Relationship Requires: You to have the "Culpenan" trait and the other nation to have its capital in Culpena. Good-worded +1 Relationship Requires: to organize a friendly speech to it Allies +15 Relationship Requires: You to be in the same alliance as the recipient Bad-worded -2 Relationship Requires: to organise a hate speech against it Good Neighbor +3 Relationship Requires: Positive relationship with your neighbor Great Neighbor +5 Relationship Requires: Positive relationship with all your neighbors Bad Neighbor -3 Relationship Requires: Negative relationship with your neighbor Awful Neighbor -5 Relationship Requires: Negative relatrions with all your neighbors Same religion +3 Relationship Requires: Same religion Good to my friend +3 Relationship Requires: to have +10 relationship with it's friend Great to my friend +5 Relationship Requires: to have +25 relationship with it's friend Generous +3 Relationship Requires: to donate 1.000 GC Very Generous +5 Relationship Requires: to donate 10.000 GC Mega Generous +7 Relationship Requires: to donate 100.000 GC Wonderful! +3 Relationship Requires: to have a wonder Broadcasting +1 Relationship Requires: a Satellite above it Greedy for Satellites -3 Relationship Requires: You to have a global satellite and other nation to have useless satellites Global builder +2 Relationship Requires: You to have global satelite. OK tourism +1-5 Relationship Requires: 1-10 tourism points Good tourism +6-10 Relationship Requires: 11-20 tourism points Great tourism +11-40 Relationship Requires: 21-80 Relationship Awesome tourism +41-49 Relationship Requires: 81-99 tourism points Best tourism +50 Relationship Requires: 100 tourism points Denounced -10 Relationship Requires: To be denounced by ther ally. Greatly Denounced -15 Relationship Requires: To be greatly denounced by ther ally. Special: Overwrites "Denounced" We are independent! -10 Relationship Reuires: An enemy to create a province in your nation. You're not independent! -10 Relationship Requires: You to create a province inside enemy nation. You are evil! -20 Relationship Requires: An enemy to make propaganda about you in this nation. You are the evilest! -30 Relationship Requires: An enemy to make mass propaganda about you in this nation. Special: Overwrites "You are evil!" Nosey -5 Relationship Requires: You to spy on another nation while having less than 41% war tension. Special: Neighboring countries and enemies have -12 relationship instead. Uncivilized -5 Relationship Requires: You not to have the "Civilized" perk while the other nation has it